Just Add Magic (episode)
"Just Add Magic" '''is the first episode of Season 1. It premiered January 15th, 2015 on Amazon Prime Video. NOTE :You can now get the Just Add Magic Notebook on amazon :☀https://www.amazon.com/dp/1657315827 Synopsis Kelly and her two Best friends, Darbie and Hannah, stumble upon her grandmother's mysterious cookbook in the attic and discover some far from ordinary recipes. When the Shut 'em Up Shortcake silences Kelly's pesky little brother and the Hazelnut Healing Tart heals Darbie's knee, the girls discover they have the power of magic. Plot Kelly and the girls are cooking up brownies for Kelly's grandmother's birthday. Just as they are about to put it in the oven, Charlotte sends them each a text giving them some pointers on basketball. This reminds Hannah that the girls need to practice for their upcoming tryouts, and Kelly reassures her that they will. When they turn around, the girls see Buddy with his hands dangling over the pan of unbaked brownies. The girls begin chasing him, and Buddy runs off, knocking the pan onto the floor and creating a mess. The girls continue to chase Buddy up to the attic, who appears to be hiding. After they find him, Buddy runs out of the attic, but Kelly notices something odd on the floor of the attic. She picks up an old cookbook that looks to be her grandmother's. Hannah and Darbie look over and see that there is a picture of Kelly's grandmother when she was younger and two other girls on the front page. The girls continue to flip the pages and see many different recipes such as Lazy Lasagna and Chipper Chocolate Chip Cookies. Darbie comments that the recipes have very odd names. They decide to cook one of the recipes in the book, Shut 'em Up Shortcake for Grandma Quinn's birthday. The girls go back downstairs and study the recipe. They realize that they need Cedronian Vanilla, an ingredient they've never heard of. The trio head to Mama P's to ask if she has any of the vanilla. Thankfully, Mama P has a bottle of it and lends it to the girls, free of charge, on behalf of Grandma Quinn's birthday. Kelly is surprised that Mama P knows her grandmother, but when she turns around to ask, Mama P had disappeared. The girls return home and bake the shortcake. Darbie helps occasionally but mostly practices her basketball shots. When it's time to add the vanilla, Hannah pours it into a spoon Darbie is holding and she puts it into the batter. Kelly gives Hannah a slice of the shortcake, and she goes home. After the Quinn family finished their dinner, Kelly begins to bring out the shortcake that she and girls baked. Buddy argues with her and insists that he wants to carry it. The two grab at the pan and the cake ends up falling to the ground. Buddy immediately said the five second rule and eats the cake. Kelly's mom goes ahead and cleans up the mess while Kelly's dad goes after Buddy who had stormed off. Kelly and her grandmother sit down and talk. Kelly tells her how she found her grandmother's old cookbook in the attic and made the shortcake from it. Her grandmothers' eyes widen and she tells Kelly "no" and tells her to trust her instincts. Immediately after this she becomes expressionless once again and doesn't speak after that. Next, Kelly is seen in bed, flipping through the cookbook once again. She goes over the conversation she had with grandma earlier in her head but then decided to go to sleep. She places the cookbook on her nightstand and attempts to drift off to sleep. In a moment, the book begins to glow. Kelly looks at it, surprised and then quickly looks away. After a short while, it stops glowing and Kelly uneasily drifts off to sleep. The next morning Kelly heads into the kitchen where her dad is sitting. Her dad wishes her good luck for her basketball tryouts. As she is about to leave, Buddy comes in, still in his pajamas. He tries to open his mouth and talk, but no sound is coming out. Kelly's dad assumes he's sick, but Kelly thinks back to the cookbook and the peculiar name of the shortcake. When Kelly has arrived at school, she tells Hannah, who looks surprised. Momentarily, Hannah can't speak either, just like Buddy. Darbie arrives soon after, who cannot stop talking. She talks about random topics such as a fellow classmate's braces. Later in gym class, Darbie accidentally hurts her leg. When the girls return home, they find a recipe called Hazelnut Healing Tart and they decide to make it to heal Darbie's leg. Once it works, Kelly has to pray the price, and so in return her arm falls limp. The next day, the girls have their basketball tryouts. It goes fairly well, although it was a little more tough for Kelly without the use of her arm. All three of the girls end up making the team, and Kelly is announced as the team captain. However, she decides that Charlotte should have the position instead, so she tells the coach, who ends up listening to her and gives Charlotte the position instead. Since this was a noble act, Kelly could move her arm once again. At the end of the day, the girls discusses the reason why their spells were broken. This also leads to the girls' theory that Grandma may be under a curse. Pilot vs. New There were a few differences between the pilot and the episode you can see now. When Kelly finds the book, she opens it to see a picture of Becky, Ida, and Gina. In the pilot, this picture was completely different. (although it still had a picture of 3 girls that resembled the OCs). The second difference is in the cake scene. In the newer version, Kelly and Buddy are arguing over who gets to take the cake to the table, and it drops. Buddy then puts his fist into the cake and eats it. In the pilot, Kelly brought the cake to the table, and Buddy stuffs his face in it. Also, the grandma was a completely different person. When Kelly tells this grandma about the recipe, she says, "Trust.. your... instincts". But in the newer version, with Dee Wallace now playing the grandma, she says, "I need you to trust your instincts.. trust..". Also, Becky was sitting on the other end of the table in the pilot, and the line "That's because mom ordered takeout" was not in the episode. Starring * Olivia Sanabia as Kelly Quinn * Aubrey Miller as Hannah Parker Kent * Abby Donnelly as Darbie O'Brien * Judah Bellamy as Jake * Amy Hill as Mama P * Dee Wallace as Becky Quinn * Ellen Karsten as Gina Silvers '''Recurring Cast * Catia Ojeda as Terri Quinn * Andrew Burlinson as Scott Quinn * Aiden Lovekamp as Buddy Quinn Guest Starring * Brady Reiter as Charlotte * Matt Knudsen as Coach Richards Recipes Cooked # Shut Em Up Shortcake # Hazelnut Healing Tart Category:Episodes Category:Season One